Dragon Slayers Love Celestial Mages
by Quetzel
Summary: A three shot fic about the love Dragon Slayers have for their Celestial Mages. Annalogia angst, NALU smut, Stingyu romance!


Anna took a deep breath in as she felt the light of dawn touch her face. She smiled sleepily to herself and rolled over, expecting to find the man she had spent the night with.  
She felt around his side of her huge mattress clumsily, but couldn't locate him. The bed still felt warm, so he couldn't have got too far. She cracked an eye open and rubbed the other as she sat up slowly.

"Mmm. I like that look my love." A strong masculine voice said, wafting from the corner of the room.

Anna frowned and looked down to see the 'look' he was referring to.  
Ah, she was topless. That made sense.

She blinked away her tiredness and shot him a sultry smile. "I know you do, Acnologia. Shall I wear this again tonight?"

Acnologia, who had been over by the dresser in her palatial room pulling on his harem pants and tunic, grinned cockily. He took several big strides to her and sat on the side of the bed next to her. "I think that would be an excellent idea."

She leant into him and wrapped her arms around him as he turned to get up. She breathed lightly, feeling her breath fan gently over his shoulder. "Please don't leave, Acnologia. Stay."

He paused and leant the back of his head against her forehead and sighed deeply. "You know I can't stay. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

Anna unwrapped her arms from him and dropped them to her sides. "You don't want to stay with me?" Her gaze had fallen to the floor, and tears pricked at her eyes. They debated this every time they were together.

Acnologia stood and looked down to her. He caught her head in his hands and lifted it to his gaze. "I cannot stay with you."

Anna shook her head from his hands and pulled the sheet to cover her exposed chest. An indignation filled her. "You _can_ stay. You just have to cease killing the dragons. Is it not too much to ask?"

He fixed her with a piercing gaze. "You ask the impossible of me, Anna. I will not rest until I destroy every single dragon in this land." His mouth hardened to a thin line as he turned and walked determinedly over to his sash for his tunic, fastening it. "You knew that when we began this little" A pause. "Arrangement."

Anna stood to her feet, dragging the sheet with her around her form. "Your fight was valiant to begin with, Acnologia, but it has become driven by other means of late. You promised to wed me after you killed the Black Dragon Nest, but you have taken your fight to every other dragon known. You even attempted to kill Igneel!"

"Pah." Acnologia snorted. "The Black Dragon Nest may have been the overtly evil group, but all dragons house a sullied soul." He fastened his sash he had been fingering securely around his waist. "And Igneel is worst of all. He is named the _King_ of the fire dragons."

Anna frowned, her eyes flashing with fury. She marched over to him and poked a finger to his chest, accenting each of her words. " _You_ are not better yourself. You think yourself King of _all_ the dragons, yet you have no regard for them." Acnologia pushed her jabbing finger away as she continued. "You are still human; no amount of Dragon Slayer magic will change that." She paused once again. "And your promise to wed me seems to have all been a ploy to acquire further power and an immunity from the Royal Army."

Acnologia let out a deep growl and seized her by her shoulders. "You believe I could love you one moment and use you the next? My promise to wed you was to keep you safe, to protect you from the beasts that have killed so many. I cannot make the vow to be your husband without ensuring I can keep you safe."

Anna looked up at him, stunned at the righteous fury he spoke with. She rested her hands over his on her shoulder. "Can you not just accept the victory you have? Must you take this to the final war?"

"I will rule the dragons I allow to live and create a place of safety for the people. Is that not what her ladyship desires?"

Anna turned away from him and walked to her windowed balcony. " _I_ desire you keep your humanity." She looked over her shoulder to him. "I believe you are losing it, and becoming more beast than anything else."

Acnologia ran a hand through his long blue hair. He sighed deeply. "I cannot convince you otherwise, Lady Anna." He tightened his sash and walked to her place by the balcony. "Know that I love you."

He kissed her bare shoulder, and Anna felt her eyes close and the warm, tingling sensation she always felt from his touches. Gods, he was simply her oxygen.  
She would never be quite so important to him.

As Acnologia began to balance his way on her balcony railing, she grabbed his hand. "Stay." She pleaded, a last ditch effort to convince him, as she had failed to do so many times in the past.

He lowered himself back to the floor and pulled her hand to his mouth. Placing a lingering kiss, he looked to her. "You have your duties, and I have mine. I will see you under the cover of nightfall tonight, Anna."

* * *

That night, he returned as he so often did. Their passion for each other was again ignited, as it had been so many times before.  
An intoxicating game of power and control. He would sense himself, powerful and strong, but her gaze below him showed defiance and control.  
No matter how strong he was, how his muscles rippled as he moved against her, how her melodic moans erupted from her; she always held a subtle upper hand.  
She always would.

Even as they reached their crescendo, Acnologia groaning ruggedly, and Anna's moans mixed with pants, her lust laden eyes still pierced his soul with a knowing unspoken.

"I love you" he sighed as he lay on top of her, spent.

She breathed out deeply. "And I love you"

She _knew_ him. She knew he would never stop.

He knew he would never leave her. She knew he'd never stay.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone!  
Holy crap, it's been a while.  
This is the first of a three-shot, Dragon Slayers love Celestial Mages! Obviously, firstly is AnnaXAcnologia, followed by NALU, and then a StingXYukino fic. I believe the NALU will have a touch of smut. And when I say "a touch", I mean smut-centric.**

 **I just saw Dragon Cry in the cinemas, and while I WISH there was more shipping in it, I think it's a great way to help the wrap up of the Fairy Tail story.**

 **Also, in case you haven't realised, I have developed a love for AnnaxAcnologia. It's honestly a guilty pleasure. I love the possibility of the happiness, and the sadness, and the insanity and the romance. Clearly, I've gone exclusively with the sadness here.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
